Experiment E
by TogetherAlone
Summary: Dark clouds seem to be hanging over Cross Academy. What's this ex-humans theory about? That is a stupid idea or is it? Love, hate and school work with pinch of blood and a dash of hope added in. What more could you want?


Experiment E

The sun was setting, signaling the day's end. Two friends walked chatting away smiles on their faces as if they didn't have a care in the world unknown to them of the dark shadow quietly trailing them.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow Saya" the girl waved to her friend before departing. Deciding on a short cut to home the young female teen took to an alley. Taking a few left and right turns Setsuko finally reached her house.

"I'm home!" she shouted announcing her arrival. Quickly a small boy approached a smile on his face

"Hey, welcome home sis so did you bring me anything?" the brunette stared at her six year old brother before going into her bag and retrieving a small box. She handed it to him with a smile. "Wow! You got me pokkin choco thanks" Coming out from the kitchen Setsuko's mother appeared quickly shooing her son away to a different room.

"Hey mom-" she greeted but was easily cut off

"Don't hi me missy, were you followed" her mother spoke in a hush tone

"I don't think so but don't worry even if dad's not here yet I'll protect you guys from any vampire" Her mother let out an annoyed sigh

"You're too inexperienced and naïve to have anyone's back in a fight against one of those monsters besides you're only thirteen for now let me and your father worry about the hunting while you stick to your training" Setsuko's mother was harsh but she only wanted the best for her. Quietly she watched her mother head back into the kitchen.

After dinner Setsuko and her brother watched TV while they waited for their father, their mother sat reading silently. As a few hours passed the young teen couldn't help but notice the worried and fearful expression on her mother wore. Pushing her brother's sleeping form away she stood up "I'm going to look for dad" she announced but as the words left her mouth her mother stood up and glared at her, blocking the way.

"It's too dangerous. I will not have my daughter going out to just get in more trouble"

Setsuko gave a glare of her own "Big words coming from an expert vampire hunter who was injured on the job" taking her mother's words into thought she simply turned on her heel picked up her brother and carried him to bed. Unconsciously as she watched her daughter exit the room Ai couldn't help but place a hand on her injured right shoulder.

Suddenly waking up to the sound of shattering glass Setsuko jolted out of bed grabbing her anti-vampire gun from on top of her night stand as the crept out of her room. Quietly she made her way to the living room where she could hear her mom talking to someone. As she placed herself up against the wall to try and listen in.

"I don't know what you're after but come near my kids and I will end you" her mother was serious

"Your husband said the same thing, though he didn't really put up much of a fight. Being a hunter I'd thought he'd be difficult to deal with but hunter or not you humans are all the same, weak" judging by the voice she could easily tell it was a male most likely a vampire. His voice was smooth so he must be young but Setsuko hated his arrogant tone and cocky attitude.

"What have you done to Kazuki?" Ai shouted her voice cracking as hot angry tears began to swell up in her eyes. Setsuko could just hear the smile in his voice as he replied "Let's just say he's in a better place" For a moment all was quiet until the young brunette heard her mother's angry shouts of anguish "Die bastard" followed the popping sounds of gunshots.

Not wanting to stay put sprang into action her anti-vampire gun in hand and ready to shoot at a moments notice. "Mom, are you okay?" Setsuko asked with a worried tone

"Setsuko, what do you think you're doing?" Ai stared at her daughter with a look of both anger and concern

"Mrs. Vampire Hunter you asked earlier who I was so I think now would be the perfect time to introduce myself" with great speed he captured the young brunette in a tight grip. Using his free hand he began combing softly through her short brown locks while never looking away from Setsuko's mother, Ai. "You see ten years ago you and your husband murdered my parents. Two very intelligent purebloods who experimented on humans for a good cause"

"You call killing innocent lives a good cause?" she shouted "Just give me back my daughter it's me your after right? Leave her out of this" Ai tried to reason but the blonde male only grew angry his grip on Setsuko's hair tightened.

"Silence, you have no idea what my parents were like they were kind people! The Hunter Association thought they were a menace a threat to you pathetic humans so they simply ordered them killed and you two were the ones who followed out those orders. Now I'm out for blood and I will complete what they started!" he shouted before sinking his fangs into the brunette's neck. Only to toss her aside a few minutes later.

Quickly taking in the scene before her Ai wasted not time and began shooting. Dodging her bullets the male vampire headed for Setsuko's mother with superhuman speed. Easily he disarmed her and began throwing his own fists at her relentlessly. Setsuko after being thrown hit her back against the wall and while lying in pain could only watch as her mother did her best to protect her and her younger brother from this vampire. Ai trying to hold her own against the home intruder with an already injured shoulder could only bare it a little longer as her stamina depleted before her eyes.

"This is where it ends for you" his words were cold like ice and Setsuko could only scream in despair as her mother was pierced through the chest with just his bare hand. Crawling to her mother's dying body the brunette did her best not to lose hope that her mom could be saved?

"M-mom I'm s-so sorry…mom it'll b-be o-okay" she choked out her voice soft and trembling

"Do-don't be…I'm the one…who should be sorry. After all I couldn't protect my precious children" tears welled in her eyes her skin growing paler and each breath more labored. "I love you…S-Setsuko and Yukio my little boy…I failed as b-both a vampire hunter and a… a parent to protect you both…p-please forgive…" Suddenly the small amount of life in her eyes grew dull; her chest no longer rose and fell with each painful breath she took. The room was now silent Setsuko remembered the pureblood was still in her house she dud her best to stand. Looking around he was nowhere to be seen.

"Show yourself bastard!" golden eyes met crimson ones his hand and mouth now coated in blood.

"You humans are all weak and that is why we will always be on top" her eyes grew wide with horror as she began to quiver lightly "No you didn't" she ran to her brother's room. His body was pale and cold to the touch blood leaked from his chest a wound like that could only have come from a blade she cried silently at the lost of her family. The adrenaline was replaced by fear paralyzed her and left her cemented in place.

"Do not fear Setsuko, for you will be the answer to ex-humans everywhere" by this time he had managed to capture her in a tight embrace and after a small moment only the painful sound of Setsuko's scream could be heard.


End file.
